


Another Round Of Tequilas.

by Londonesque



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e15 Lazarus, Episode: s02e02 The Host, Episode: s04e13 Never Again, Episode: s06e20 Three of a Kind, Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonesque/pseuds/Londonesque
Summary: A sequel to Tequila, Bacardi, Whatever.  What happened afterScully made her intentions clear? And aren't those morning afters, fun!





	Another Round Of Tequilas.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Another Round Of Tequilas - By _Wendy_ 27th April 2005 

Disclaimer: Not mine, Chris Carter's, Fox's, and 1013's, blah blah blah. 

Summary: A sequel to Tequila, Bacardi, Whatever. What happened after Scully made her intentions clear? And aren't those morning afters, fun! 

Authors note: This is my second fic, a sequel, to my first fic, Tequila, Bacardi, Whatever. I wrote this for my Flop friends, who asked for a sequel, before TBW had even been archived. Also to Marguerite, my no. 1 cheerleader, Nic, and Maddy for moral your support. Thanks ladies! A special thanks to MaryBeth, who is a saint! 

Rating: Mild R 

Category: S MSR H 

Spoilers: Lazarus, The Host, Never Again, Three Of A Kind, Allthings. 

Archive: Sure, wherever, just let me know please. 

Feedback: Yep, as long as you're not going to flame me:) 

* * *

'The first thing she became aware of, as she lay there, with her eyes   
closed, was the heat. The stifling, uncomfortable heat. Next,   
was the foul taste in her mouth, like the Fluke worm had crawled into   
her mouth, and laid it's eggs there. Then, the pain. Oh Lord! The pain!   
It was pulsating behind her eyes, and wrapped around her head, like a   
vice.  
She hadn't felt this crappy since her college days. Was she hungover?   
No, not her, not for a very long time. The responsible Dana Scully, does   
not get drunk. The occasional, respectable, refined glass of   
wine, yes, but drunk? How uncouth. But hang on, what's that   
other taste in her mouth, apart from the wicked dog breath?   
Was that....tequila? As she lay there, trying to gather her thoughts,   
she became aware of the music. It was so familiar, what was it? It   
sounds like her Santana CD, but why was it playing? Slowly, she opened   
one eye, and surveyed what she could see of her room. There was a glass   
tumbler on her bedside table, empty. Hang on a minute, there was two   
glasses on that table! Just contemplating what might have taken place   
made her head hurt ever more, she was sure, if she tried to push this   
matter further with herself, her eyes would start to bleed, so, she let   
her self drift back to sleep.'

'I'm in limbo, that space between sleep, and being awake. Random images keep popping into my brain, they must be from a dream I had last night. They really must be, there's no way this stuff _actually_ happened. I see Scully....dancing? What the hell? Yes, she's dancing, I'm sitting on her sofa, with a sombrero on my head, and staring at her like a slack-jawed jackass at a strip joint. Hang on, she's dancing for me! Damn, I need to have more of _these_ dreams. She's smiling widely, and, well the best way I can describe it, is writhing to the sexy Latino tempo. She's wearing denims, and don't ask me why, but a piece of fabric, perhaps a throw, with a hole cut out for her head. It looks kinda like a crudely made poncho. I look down, and see I'm wearing one myself, with material that looks suspiciously like a shower curtain. But I'm not worried about the fact I look like I'm sitting there, looking like a permanent resident of a nut house. I'm more concerned about the growing bulge in my pants, and trying to hide it from Scully. I hear a bump, and automatically look up. She's stumbling towards me, and has evidently just walked into the coffee table. Ah ha, she's drunk! That would explain this little floor show. Now I just need to figure out how she got to be drunk, never before have I seen Scully like that, although, I hear from Frohike, that she can be, what were his word again? Oh yes, "quite the party girl". God only knows how he would know something like that. I'm not sure I want to know, it would probably involve microscopic cameras, or just plain, old fashioned stalking. Now she's holding out her hand to mine, still smiling broadly. "Come one Mulder, don't be so lazy, join me!" I'm not much of a dancer, in fact, I have all the grace of an elephant with a thorn in it's booty. But this particular offer is too much for me to resist, drunk or otherwise.   
The picture of me and Scully dancing, with my hands round her waist, her arms round my neck, dancing, stays in my head as I drift back to sleep.' 

~The Night Before.~ 

'I can't believe I was so shameless, so sexually overt. I shamelessly made a pass at Mulder, but in a way, that if he reacted in a bemused fashion, I could have just brushed it off as a joke. But, my bluff paid off, he reacted just as I expected, as I hoped. After the initial shock, his eyes lit up, and he walked slowly towards me. I've been all sorts of nerve-wracking situations before, from the dangerous, to the down right bizarre, but never before have I felt this close to having a heart attack, my stomach is nearly in my mouth, as I realise, that this is it. The moment I've been waiting for, for too long. He's smiling, so sweetly and I can only imagine the look I'm wearing, hopefully not too much like a startled deer. His hand brushes my hip lightly, slides up my arm to my shoulder, then he brushes his fingers over my neck, setting my skin alight. I hear myself let out a sigh, as his hand cups my face, the other arm wrapping around my waist. I tilt my head back, and part my lips, as he leans closer to me. He brushes against my lips so softly, giving the lightest butterfly kisses. It's an exquisite torture, after all these years, I need to vent my passion. I put my hand on the back of his head, to bring it lower. I kiss him hungrily, he responds in kind. His mouth opens, and I push my tongue inside, causing him to groan. Our tongues brush eagerly against each other, too enveloped in our own lust, to care about savouring the moment, this moment has been in the making for years, our chemistry bubbling up like it was in a pressure cooker. This kiss, is about a kind of catharsis, without the angst, if that makes any sense, don't blame me if it doesn't, my mind isn't exactly directed toward coherent thought right now, only stoking the fire raging inside me.' 

'Jeez, she tastes so good. Like coffee, mint, and, well, Scully. Her lips are so soft, yet they're are kissing me so forcefully, kissing her back with equal ferocity, is all I can do to keep from being bowled over. Not that that's the only reason I'm currently kissing her like this is my last minute on Earth. I have loved her for so long, I have longed for her touch many a lonely night, which is, basically, every night. I can tell now, that this is something she's wanted for a long time. Either that, or she just hasn't got laid in a long time, which I suspect, like me, she hasn't. Unless you count that Jerse dick-wad, which I don't, because I'm an expert in denial when occasion calls for it. Anyway, as I was saying, I break our kiss, which takes balls of steel, on my behalf, but I'm sure if we continue, I'll devour her whole.   
Her heavy lidded eyes look surprised at our sudden parting, and slightly worried. I reassure her with a smile. I take her hand in mine, and kiss each of her fingers, and then her palm. She watches each gesture, then rewards me with her most beaming smile. 

"I hope you meant what you said, about spending the weekend together". 

"Of course, if you think you're up for it", she's smirking, almost leering at me. I really haven't seen this side of Scully, but I plan on seeing more of it. 

"Well, _I_ am, the question is, do you think you can keep up with me?". She chuckles. 

"I never had you down as a party animal, Mulder". 

"I wasn't talking about a party, not in that sense, anyway". She arches her eyebrow at me, then, quite unexpectedly, plants a long, hard kiss on my mouth. She draws away from me. 

"Well, come one then, Ron Jeremy, prove yourself!".' 

'We spent, what could have been 5 minute, or could have been half an hour, making out like horny teenagers, in the office. Hands and mouths everywhere, probably not a particularly elegant or genteel site, but brownie points for unadulterated passion. We agreed, that if we were to carry on at this rate we'd probably end up at it on the desk, not something either of us wanted for our first time. We reluctantly decided to part ways, albeit it for 45 minutes, while we both went to our respective homes to freshen up, and prepare for what promised to be a hell of a night. She would get the food, I would bring the bottle of tequila I had stored away in my cupboard, that Langly had given me for my last birthday, which beat the bottle of "genuine" alien blood he got me the year before. It also occurred to me, to bring some extras, to continue with the theme of today. So, here I sit, with two makeshift ponchos, and a far-too-big, hot pink sombrero. What the hell am I doing? This is Dana Scully I'm dealing with here, and I'm seriously considering turning up with this crap. Jack Willis probably took her to a classy restaurant on their first date, that married jerk-off she had an affair with, probably took her to the damn opera! And I look I'm about to play a high school prank on her. As much as I would like to sit here dwelling on how I'm no where near good enough for her, and find a whole smorgasbord of reasons why she would be better off without me, time is ticking, and I have to be at her place in 10 minutes.' 

'He arrived at my door at just after 7pm. I was greeted by the site of him carrying a plastic bag, and wearing a big goofy hat. I just couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. We sat together on the sofa, and he revealed what was in the bag; a bottle of tequila, plus two home-made ponchos. I laugh, then kiss him, again. It's stuff like that which makes him so adorable to me. I would never have had the fun I have with Mulder, with any of my exes. He is everything I need, the ying to my yang, we each provide the quality the other needs. Mulder had the bright idea of putting the heating on full blast, to try a recreate the Mexican heat, and we both donned our costumes. I put the on only Spanish sounding CD on, to play on a loop, and we spent the night laughing, drinking, eating, dancing, and most importantly, dry humping. Seriously, my lips were so sore, before we even managed to get to the bedroom, I could only imagine what state I would be in by the end of the night. That's if we would make it to the bedroom, the drunken state that we were in. We managed to fumble our way into the bedroom, and collapsed on to the bed.' 

~The Morning After.~ 

'My alarm is beeping. Why do I insist on setting my alarm on a weekend? I lie there, willing myself the energy to roll over, and switch it off. I open my eyes, and Mulder hits the silence button before I manage to. "Thanks Mulder". Mulder? What the hell? Oh My God, it's all coming back to me now. The last thing I remember, was lying on top of Mulder, kissing, and groping, then I must have blacked out. Did we have sex? I can't remember. This is horrible! Could I really have just had sex with Mulder? I've waited so long for this, now I'm never going to have this memory. I sit bolt upright. I check the sheet around, me, there aren't any stains. Maybe Mulder fell asleep on the wet patch. Next, I'm checking myself. My bra is undone, but I'm still wearing my top. The zipper on my jeans is undone, but they are still on, and my underwear intact. 

"Relax" I jump at his voice, and turn to face him. 

"Pardon?" 

"We didn't do anything, not that, anyway." I sigh in relief, the realise how that must appear to Mulder. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean.." 

"Don't worry," he chuckles, "I know. We couldn't have, shouldn't have done it last night, not in the state we were in. I want to remember every last moment, when we get round to it." He sits up, and sidles up towards me. We lean in, and kiss, rather chastely compared to our antics last night, but we're both obviously self-conscious about our morning breaths'. 

"It will be special, Mulder. How could it not be? It's _us_ ". He smiles, and kisses my forehead. I stay sitting, as I watch Mulder get up, to use the bathroom. Yes, I think to myself, it's going to be very special.'

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Another Round Of Tequilas.**  
Author: Wendy  
Details: 12k  ·  R  ·  Standalone  ·  05/15/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Romance, Humor]     
Characters: Scully and Mulder     
Pairings: Scully/Mulder romance   
SPOILERS: Lazarus, The Host, Never Again, Three Of A Kind, Allthings.   
SUMMARY: A sequel to Tequila, Bacardi, Whatever. What happened after   
Scully made her intentions clear? And aren't those morning afters, fun!   



End file.
